Phase II study of 131I-labeled high affinity antibody CC49 against hormone resistant metastatic prostate cancer. Eligible patients are treated by single intravenous administration of 75mCi/m2 131I-CC49 and evaluated for evidence of toxicity, treatment efficacy and the development of an immune response against CC49.